A Winner Is You! Introducing Argent!
by Movie-Brat
Summary: An intro story for Avatar's tournament. Argent has decided to compete in a tournament after reading an advertisement for it. What surprises in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Me again. This is MB with another story however this is one is an intro to avatar's upcoming tournament. So, um it's going to be a little bit short mainly because it's not a multi-chapter story. And for this one, I'm going to try something different, this time this story will barely have any dialogue which is something I like that do because I do like Non-Dialogue stories a lot. And this is a two-parter actually because this one introduces Argent from Teen Titans (The Animated version to be specific) and the other one features Neji Hyuuga from Naruto. So, that's I have to say and enjoy the intro.

Since the whole battle with the Brotherhood of Evil was now over, the crime rate has been dropping twice as before worldwide, it's not putting heroes out of business just that things have been getting boring lately. Especially for a young girl who had pale skin (Gray-White to be specific), she had unruly hair and was short and black with bangs dyed red. Her clothing included a strapless black dress, with a scarlet shirt, black knee-high stockings, full-length matching gloves, scarlet Mary Janes, and a black ribbon around her throat and her accent was British although it sounded rather jaded and her powers, well she can fire crimson energy beams which she can use to create objects. This was Argent, an honorary member of the Teen Titans.

Anyway, she was bored; there was barely any crime she could take care of. So, to pass the time she went to her local movie theater in her hometown of New Zealand. She ended up seeing Rambo which was still playing. She wasn't that big of a fan of bloody Action films or Horror films but she thought it was pretty good. So, after she watched the movie, she went outside, she overheard people talking how great the movie was but something else caught her attention, she saw a bunch of flyers and papers on a street lamppost, normally those things aren't worth her time, actually they wouldn't be worth anyone's time but something caught her attention. She sees a flyer that is advertising a tournament at the El Centro De El Mundo which translates to Mall of the World, which is the largest mall on Earth.

She had heard about that mall but didn't had time to go there but now she had her chance.

'Why not?' Argent thought as she figured she could use the exercise. That and since the prize involves cash so could do some shopping.

So, she took a three hour trip to California in third class much to her annoyance. But thankfully the plane landed and she left the airport. She then took a Taxi cab and told the driver her destination. It was basically a one-hour drive to the mall but she finally got there in time for the tournament. She paid the driver, and was now on her own. But of course she saw a usual sight on her way to the entrance.

She saw an old man wearing ancient robes and her departed from a dragon and the dragon flew off. She just simply could not believe what she just saw.

'What the hell?' she thought. 'Was that a dragon?'

But she quickly brushed that off as she knew what she was here for. So, she went through the automatic entrance doors and what she saw was just unbelievable, this was just… wow to her and probably everyone else. This mall is really huge as the name is. I mean, besides the usuals like the food court. It had a lot of stores like any Music/DVD store, Anime stores, supermarkets, etc. and it even had what was called the El Grande Theatre which not only plays the current movies that are recently shown, it also shows movies from the past decades, it even had something called Midnight Madness which shows various Horror films on Friday and Saturday at midnight. And it also had a Godiva outlet, I mean there are a lot of things the mall has which is too much to describe.

Anyway, she continued walking until she stopped to see a Gothic Lolita store which also caught her interest as she admired the outfits seen inside the store.

'Maybe I'll do some shopping later on.' She thought as she planned to do some shopping after the tournament.

So anyway, she finally saw a large number of people standing near a large, circular room. The room was about one hundred feet in diameter, with ten-foot-wide balconies on the rim. The balconies formed a giant spiral going up to the massive and awe-inspiring domed ceiling, with multiple large gates leading to the eight wings of the mall on each story.

She then saw a pale young man, he had milk-white eyes, and long black hair. He wore a headband on his forehead which had a leaf, black and cream colored clothing that looked like traditional Japanese clothing and high-topped black colored sandals. This was Neji Hyuuga.

"Yo!" Argent called Neji.

He looked at her as she approached him and now stood next to him.

"What's all this then?" she asked Neji.

But she soon got her answer as she saw two figures stepped into the arena.

Now…..

**A/N:**

**Ok, I decided to leave it at that as everything else is explained in avatar's intro story especially in his forum about the tournament.**

**I didn't know where the mall would be located at so I chose a random location but if he did say where it would be then I hope I made a good guess.**

**I decided to use avatar's description of the mall and the area where the tournament is since well I couldn't have described it better myself to be honest but I hope he doesn't mind that I did that.**

**Anyway, that's Argent's intro. I'll be working on Neji's intro tomorrow so keep an eye out for it at the Anime X-Overs section and I shall you let you guys know I have plans for a X-Men Evolution/Lost Boys crossover. The plotline and the OC vampires are on my profile so let me know what you think of that idea. And if anyone has any con crit, let me know and I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll read your stories soon.**


	2. Round 2: Argent vs Angel

A/N:

**Alright, what's up? This MB here and it's been a while but it's here. Anyway, for those who wonder why Argent didn't get a fight at first, well someone dropped out so Argent won by default so now; this is her fight in Round 2 so just pretend for the sake of this fight Argent won a fight against her opponent (Who was Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat by the way). So, this is the Argent vs. Angel fight you've guys been waiting for so I hope you enjoy and I do wish the other author luck for his fight.**

Despite the rough start, Argent managed to win her first fight. She was up against Sub-Zero; a ninja dressed in blue and has ice related attacks. They ended up fighting outside of the arena. They had a somewhat painful brawl through out the various floors of the mall but Argent managed to defeat him after getting him stuck onto the floor and later knocking him out with a fire extinguisher. She had a few scratches on her body during the fight but it's nothing serious.

After that, she arrived back to the tournament letting everyone know that she had won the fight against Sub-Zero. So, after witnessing the other fights and chatting with Massie Block, it was announced that she was next to fight her next opponent.

"Alright," she said as she stretched her arms. "Back to action."

She stepped onto the arena, awaiting her opponent.

_If anything, my next opponent better not be some pervert_. She thought.

Then it happened, her opponent stepped onto the arena as well. It was small, the color was pink, black eyes like a doll's eyes, kind of sharp looking teeth, and she had antennas that resembled the kind of antennas you would see from various weird looking sea creatures or something. This was Angel, otherwise known as Experiment 624.

Argent was just well, let me put it to you this way, this was her reaction:

"…What?" Argent said in a confused tone. "You're joking? This is my opponent? Why not send in some moron wearing a clown suit while you guys are at it, like that guy?"

She said that as she pointed at a man wearing what seems to be read and black spandex suit named Deadpool.

"I resent that!" said Deadpool.

Then suddenly, something happened unexpectedly to Argent. She saw that her her legs are now wrapped by Angel's antennas.

"This won't end well." Said Argent

And now the fight was on. Angel was now smacking Argent onto the floor multiple times.

_I'm feeling dizzy here people_! Argent yelled to herself in her thoughts.

Angel continued to smack her that is until Argent, thinking quickly, formed a pair of scissors with her crimson energy beams. Angel saw that and in an instant, she quickly lets go of Argent allowing her to fall on the floor face down. Ouch, that can't be good for her face.

_Now I have new reason to hate the color pink_. Argent thought to herself. That fucking thing is going down.

She got up, spitted some blood on the floor. She now intended to fight back. Her hands started to glow red and now the fight was getting started. She fired a dozen energy beams, but Angel managed to dodge them, despite that, Argent kept on firing no matter what. Angel then leaped in mid-air and was no diving towards Argent. But Argent was prepared for that, she formed a giant crimson energy frying pan and smacked her into the ground face down. Now that's what I call payback, you know?

Anyway, Angel got up much to Argent's chagrin but was kind of pleased since she wanted more action.

"Let's see what you got." Argent said to Angel.

Angel then used her two antennas as poles and leaped into mid-air again only this time, she intends on kicking her. Argent formed the giant frying pan again but this time she missed and Angel kicks her upside her chin. The impact caused her to be thrown back five feet away from Angel and afterwards, she lied on the floor unconscious.

Angel then started to walk towards Argent just to see if she was still alive since the rules do clearly state that no killing is allowed so she just wanted to make sure that she didn't kill her. So, by the time she reached Argent's body and touched her, well…

Argent was still alive but that was Angel's mistake to get close to her as it was a trap. So, Argent instantly formed a giant boxing glove while lying down and ended up hitting Angel hard, hell the giant boxing glove even extended high enough for Angel to crash through the mall. And when it did, Angel flew fifteen feet in the air and later crash landed on a bystander's Ferrari and from the look of things; she's bruised from the giant boxing glove and crashing through the windows of the mall itself and crashing onto the Ferrari made it worse for her.

"Who's next?" Argent grinned as she got up. Once again, it was another victory for her.

You go girl. But what sort of opponent will be next for her?

**A/N:**

**Well that's everything. And again, the number of words are bigger than what avatar required but like with Neji's fight, it need be more than 500 words but I hope you enjoy this fight and I hope to see my fellow competitors in the next round.**


	3. Round 3: Vexen and 627

**A/N:**

**And here we are again. This is M-B here with the Argent and Massie team up fight. Yes, this is the second time I'm writing about Massie. So in case, she's out of character in this chapter, let me know please. Anyway, here's the fight, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

"… Gotta go. I'm up next with this Goth chick. Bye" Massie hung up her cell phone and placed it in her pocket.

"Your friends again?" asked Argent.

"Yeah," Massie replied. "They're watching us on tv right now."

"What?" Argent was stunned. "You serious?"

"Indeed I' am." said Massie.

The two fashion girls (Massie brought along her overstuffed backpack and her matching hobo bag by the way) stepped onto the arena awaiting their opponents; all of the other fighters anticipate what's to come. The next two figures stepped onto the arena facing their opponents. One had long brown hair that was past the shoulder length, a black robe, black gloves and black boots and he was armed with a big, blue, spiky shield. This was Vexen. The other figure was rather short, actually he was the size of Experiment 626 otherwise known as Stitch, his had was shaped like a cone, the fur was red, the belly was yellow, koala-like ears, a purple nose and he looked incredibly like a vicious creature which it actually is, this was Experiment 627.

"The little red thing looks like those Conehead people." Massie observed.

"Conehead people?" Argent asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, Conehead people. Have you ever seen the movie Coneheads?" asked Massie.

"Nope, never saw it." Argent replied.

"Begin!" cried the chocolate demon. And now, the fight was on.

"Okay how do you suppose we take on these guys?" Massie asked.

"Don't know mate, but we'll think of something." replied Argent.

"We?"

"Well, we are in this together right?"

"Okay, now you're starting to sound cliché you know that?"

"I know, clichés definitely suck, but let's just get on with this shall we?"

"Okay then. But we're getting a snack later."

Argent was the first to rush into battle, she intended to fight Vexen who was ready to strike as well, but he went for the defense while Argent went for the offense. As she was running toward him, her hands formed a big, red crimson fist and intended to hit him with it but Vexen blocked the fist with his shield. Massie on the other hand, she was a bit unsure of fighting 627.

_Okay. This guy is a little red thing, how dangerous can he be_? Massie thought.

"Evil! Evil!" said the experiment since the word "Evil" is all he can say.

_Okay, maybe he's not so tough after all. _

The creature then spat out green drool-like slime on the girl's chest much to her dismay and disgust.

_Eww! What the hell?!_

"Evil! Evil!" laughed the experiment.

_Disgusting and evil. That's how I'll describe this thing from now on._

"Evil! Evil!"

_Will this thing just shut up for a minute?!_

"Evil! Evil!"

Argent in the meantime was kind of having a hard time fighting Vexen as his shield was defending him from Argent's powers. She flipped like two feet away from him as he approached and then she struck again when she tried using crimson red dagger gauntlets but none of them had an effect on the guy's shield. Vexen then conjured up an ice sword from his hands, he swung the weapon nearly cutting part of Argent's hair.

"Hey! You're going to pay for that asshole!" Argent yelled in rage.

She then formed a red crimson sword from her hand and proceeded to have a sword fight with the guy. 627 meanwhile, was circling Massie as she was thinking of what to do but she had to think of something quickly as the creature has a dangerous look on his eyes as if he was ready to strike.

_Okay. Situation: FGTW2KM. Freaky Gross Thing Wants To Kill Me. What to do? What to do? God, I have no options. Wait, maybe I do._

_Option 1: …Um, maybe if I run as fast as I can he'll get tired? No, I'm not going to make myself look like a pussy by doing that. _

_Option 2: I'll charge at him, wait what? It'll just kill me in five seconds flat. _

_Option 3: I'll just have him run towards the guy with the shield and maybe he'll crash into him. Wait, that's why that guy has a shield. God damn it, how am' I supposed to be beat this thing?! _

The creature suddenly jumped on Massie unexpectedly knocking her down but not unconscious and her hobo bag landed on the ground and fortunately, it was near Massie. He was on her chest and then clawed her arm causing her to bleed and cry in pain. Since the hobo bag was next to her, she quickly took out an item from the bag which was a bottle of perfume. She sprayed it on one of the eyes of the experiment causing him to cry in pain. She got up and ran off causing 627 to get off her chest and fall into the ground.

Argent and Vexen were still fighting with their respective swords although Vexen's ice sword was melting but he didn't notice yet. But of course, when Argent tried to at least cut through his body, he'd block her sword with his shield. Vexen decided to take action yet again as he this time, unleashed an ice blast with his free left hand (He's using the sword with his right hand) and the blast hit her on the chest and it had her fly back three feet away from him and slid across the arena. Her chest was now covered in ice, the blast even froze her arms including her hands but thankfully, she used her powers to melt the ice quickly as possible, she had the strength to break the ice, when she did she got up and faced her opponent.

"Nice try, mate." Argent said with a smirk on her face and ran toward her opponent again.

It was hard for Massie to hide as there was, well, really no place to hide. But really, 627 did recover after Massie sprayed one of his eyes with perfume. When he did, he jumped on her back, clawing her backpack and also began to drool on her face much to Massie's disgust. She reached down her pocket and took out a strawberry flavored lip gloss, she took the cap off and stuffed it inside the creature's left ear, he was now distracted so this gave Massie the chance to whack him across the face which she did. But as soon as she got up, she saw a pissed off look on his face.

_Uh-Oh. That can't be good._

He then started to transform, he had four more additional arms, the body grew a bit larger but was still short in comparison and he even grew a second head. Both heads had demented, evil looks on their faces.

_Oh my god…_

He jumped on her again although this time in aggressive manner. This time, the creature intended to not take any prisoners but fortunately however, Massie ran out of the way just in the nick of time. Argent and Vexen are still using their crimson and ice swords to fight each other, as soon as they both got their swords locked onto to each other. But this provided an opportunity for Argent as she formed a sledgehammer on her free left hand (She was using the sword with her right hand). Now that Vexen was distracted, she smacked the guy across his face with the sledgehammer which was somehow not so heavy for her.

"Pretty clever, I must admit." Vexen said.

He then started to run toward her, but then, the crimson sword she was holding disappeared when it did, her hand formed a fist. Apparently she intended to blast him especially she aimed her fist in the center position but instead she lowered her fist down aiming at his crotch which was not protected by the shield since he didn't bother to do that as he was running toward her. So now, a crimson normal sized fist was formed on her hand and went toward the crotch hitting it. He stopped as he felt the pain and his knees went down into the ground and his hands covered his crotch but as a result, he dropped the shield. Argent walked to him with the sledgehammer still on her left hand. But this time however, she used two of her hands to hold the sledgehammer, holding it as if it were a golf club and she aimed it under his chin.

"Fore!" Argent yelled out.

The sledgehammer hit him under his chin causing him to flip into air for a while and crash landed into the ground facing up and the impact caused him to break his back.

"That's what I call a game of golf." Argent smiled at she looked at her sledgehammer.

So, 627 was now clawing Massie's back in an aggressive manner which can't be good be for Massie as she screamed in pain but thankfully, Argent came to her rescue as she smacked 627 with the sledgehammer. He slid across the arena face down as Argent helped Massie back on her feet as the sledgehammer disappeared.

"Thanks." Massie told Argent in a gratifying tone of voice.

"No problem." Argent said. Before green drool-like slime landed on her back causing her to yelp.

She and Massie turned to the right (Which was the direction 627 went when the sledgehammer hit him) and they saw 627 laughing in enjoyment.

_Lame_. Argent scowled as she formed a crimson normal sized fist that punched the experiment across his face.

"Wait a second," Massie said as she suddenly noticed something 627. "Have you noticed that when he was laughing, he seemed a bit distracted?"

"Yeah. Why?" Argent asked.

"Think about it. That thing didn't react when you hit it across his face." Massie told the Goth girl.

"So, you're saying that, that thing's laughter distracts him from doing anything?" Argent asked.

"Yeah." replied Massie.

"A bit weird but I'll go with it." Argent said. "Question is though, how do we make it laugh more?"

"Well, we could buy a portable DVD player and just play like a few episodes of Seinfeld." Massie suggested.

"No. In case you haven't noticed, we don't have enough money for those things." Argent said.

"There goes that idea." Massie said in a disappointed tone.

"But, we can make it laugh the old fashioned way." Argent smirked as she stroked her chin.

"Pfft. How?" Massie asked.

"Hey you!" Argent called out to Deadpool. "You still look like a clown!"

"Hey! I still resent that! I'm not fucking clown!" yelled the mercenary.

Argent's insult and the response to it however, made 627 chuckle a little bit more.

Massie quickly caught on and decided to join in on Argent's plan.

"You know, he does look like a fucking clown!" Massie joked as 627's chuckles shifted into laughter. Joke after joke after, the experiment laughed a lot more louder than before.

"You know, that Snake guy kind of looks like a vulture now that I look his face a little bit more."

"And what's the deal with Hannah Montana? I mean what kind of fucking parent names a kid Hannah Montana? I mean what the fuck."

"That exploding shark from Jaws The Revenge? Priceless. It's just too funny."

"Is everyone too fat and happy in High School Musical?"

"That movie sucks anyway. The sequels are a lot worse."

"And what's the deal with Angry Video Game Nerds Nazis? Who needs them?"

The laughter was too much for the experiment so as a result, he passed out solely out of exhaustion. The two girls high fived each other and smiled in victory as soon as they were announced as the winners of Round Three.

A/N:

Well, that's everything. Not much to say but I hope you guys enjoyed it and I wish everyone else luck on their entries. And if there's a problem with the fight scenes let me know, I'm still working on improving them. Oh, and two things to mention:

Massie's options are a homage to Yellowfur's Massie vs. Neji fight, so that was a small tribute to her entry.

What Massie and Argent said about Hannah Montana, High School Musical, Jaws The Revenge and Angry Video Game Nerd Nazis are my own true thoughts on those kind of things.


	4. Intermission: Round Up The Gang

**A/N:  
Alrighty, here we are again. This is MB and this is actually an intermission chapter. Basically, it's Argent getting her allies for the next round of the tournament where she'll be up against Massie. But Neji won't get an ally, I decided for him to fight solo against Scorpion. Anyway, that's all I have to say so without further ado, here's my own behind the scenes chapter.**

Argent went looking for a few extras for her upcoming fight against Massie. She looked around the mall to find anyone who would actually join her in the fight. She looked at a lot of people who would seem worthy enough but not such luck so far. She wasn't just looking for girl contenders; she also was looking for guy contenders as well but then scratched that thought as maybe that was a bit too desperate.

So, she stopped by a clothing store, she saw a group of five people, one African American, a red hair guy, a blonde woman, a tanned skin man and an Asian woman. She realized that they were the Planeteers. _Oh no, not them. I'm not **that** desperate._

She walked past them although before she did, for fun; she actually created a small crimson red knife and she cut open their pants. She smiled to herself at her accomplishment. That would get them a lot of perverts. That is if ladies wanted to see men's underwear and if the guys wanted to see panties.

But back to business, she still needed companions to aid her. There still wasn't enough luck for her. She sighed in defeat seeing as how she'll take them on herself anyway, they wouldn't be that tough to her or would they? The outcome might be different. She walked to the food court just to get something to eat before her battle. She ordered two beef tacos from Taco Bell, but much to her annoyance, there were barely any tables. She wasn't in the mood to complain, but she had no choice but to sit with a group of girls on a nearby, small round table.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Argent.

"No, of course not." Answered one of the girls.

She placed her tray on the table. She looked at the girls for a moment, looking at their appearance. The first one sitting on the right was an orange-red haired girl, possibly at age fifteen. Her outfit is mainly a typical adventurer type. It was fairly simple really; it's actually a fairly simple outfit with a few bright colors like red and yellow, her outfit emphasis on the pauldrons at her shoulders. She also had a cape, on the outside it's black but in the inside out, it's yellow, and also wore gray boots. She was also fairly short as well especially on her breasts as she didn't develop into a rather sexy figure yet.

The second one on the right was a white skinned girl, with braided, ponytail hair, her outfit seemed like something out of circus, she even had flat pink shoes, actually her outfit was mainly pink (Much to Argent's dismay and disgust) but suffice to say, she had a very nice figure.

The third one on the left is a brown, tanned skinned girl maybe around sixteen or so. Her hair was dark and it was fairly long, kind of shoulder length at best, probably. Anyway, her choice of outfits included a small yellow and green stripped shirt that exposed her midriff, blue jeans and white sneakers with no socks included.

The fourth one on the left as well, had a rather strange hair color. It was blue. Argent couldn't believe it, but then again, she died her hair red so go figure. Moving on, aside from her blue hair, this girl was about also fifteen as well. She looked Asian; she looked like a sweet girl at best. She wore a simple white t-shirt, brown pants, and white sneakers with her socks on of course.

In that particular order, they were Lina Inverse, Ty Lee, Amara Aquilla and Ami Mizuno.

"So, what are you four in for?" Argent asked the girls.

"Well, mainly here to eat. I was starving on my traveling." Lina replied.

"I like the mall." Ty Lee smiled in a silly sort of way.

"Hanging out with one of my friends." Amara replied as she referred to her friend Tabitha.

"I came to this country to study to become a doctor actually." Ami said.

"No kidding," Argent said. "I'm here mainly because of a tournament."

"What?!" Lina gasped. "You're in that fighting tournament?"

"You know about it?" Argent asked.

"Well, I wanted to compete but the registration was closed." Lina groaned in disappointment. "Just my luck. I was so hoping to get that prize money."

"Gee, that sucks." Argent said in a not caring tone. But that gave Argent an idea; she might've found her companions. She started to prose to her potential candidates. "You know, the next round allows me to have companions. Perhaps you four might like to join me?"

"Really?" Ty Lee asked in curiosity.

"Sure." Argent continued on. "I'll tell you girls what, if I won, we'll split the money; Fifty-Fifty."

"Fifty-fifty?" Lina asked in a harsh tone feeling that she was ripped off.

"Well fifty-fifty-fifty-fifty, you get the idea." Argent confirmed. "But what do you girls say?"

"Well, I could use the exercise." Ami agreed.

"Me too." Ty Lee nodded.

"Well, I've been wanting to kick some ass in that tournament so count me in!" Lina said in excitement while she balled her fist.

"Well, I guess I'm in as well." Amara said.

"Splendid." Argent smiled. "What can you girls do?"

"I was in a circus." Ty Lee said with a goofy smile on her face.

The rest of the girls looked at her as if she sprouted two heads.

"You don't say." Argent said in a sarcastic tone. "Did you tame lions?"

"Well, I'm an acrobat." Ty Lee confirmed.

Argent thought about that for a moment but she figured that was better than  
nothing.

"I'm a sorceress." Lina confirmed.

"I'm a mutant. I can generate lava and control it." Amara said.

"I'm a Sailor Soldiers." Ami mentioned.

"A what?" Argent asked.

"A Sailor Soldier, I'm basically a warrior." Ami said.

"Well, you'll do as well." Argent said. "Alright, let's get started shall we? I'll show you where the tournament is around here."

**A/N:**

**Well that's about it but my fight entries are on the way. In case anyone is not familiar with these characters and their fandom. Allow me to list them:**

**Lina Inverse (Slayers)**

**Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

**Amara Aquilla/Magma (X-Men Evolution)**

**Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon)**

**Hope it helps. But if anyone looks them up, you'll likely to find an assload of info about them. I mean there are a ton of links for those characters and I'm not just talking about wikipedia. But overall, hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll work on my fight entries so keep an eye on them.**


	5. Round 5: Massie

**A/N:  
Here we are again. This M-B with a Massie vs. Argent fight but there's a twist, they have allies. Yup, Massie has her allies and so does Argent (as I introduced them in my intermission chapter). Okay, I know I said that before but still. :D Anyway, not much else to say except here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

After Neji's fight and a few other fights, Argent and Massie were called up to be next to fight. Although, they won't be alone as they had their share of companions. Massie's group consisted of her friends while Argent's group consisted of other girls who have superpowers although one of the girls is a sorceress. For some of the horny fighters, already they love the concept as two groups of girls fighting each other.

"Ooh, cat fight! Cat fight! I'm loving this already." Deadpool cried in excitement.

Marluxia looked at his companion with a emotionless expression on his face. "You find this amusing?"

"Well no duh." Deadpool replied. "Cat fights are actually fun to see."

"What is so appealing about a cat fight?" Neji asked as he bandaged his stabbed and bloodied left hand.

"Well, it's just that when they grab and claw at each other, there's a possible chance that they might kiss." Deadpool replied to the shinobi. "What do you think? Awesome, no?"

Neji just looked at the assassin with a confused looks on his face, just not knowing what he meant especially since he didn't buy the idea of kissing during a fight. "Uh... Right."

Anyway, Massie's group consists of Massie herself and her friends Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, and Alicia Rivera. Argent's group of course consists of such young girls named Lina Inverse, Ty Lee, Amara Aquilla and Ami Mizuno (who just transformed into Sailor Mercury before being announced to fight).

"They're our opponents?" Lina said in disbelief. "You got to be joking, they don't look that tough!"

"It's better than nothing, isn't it?" Argent asked Lina.

"Well, you do have a point there." The sorceress admitted.

"You know, I like their clothes." Ty Lee randomly said as she stretched both of her legs.

"Who should we choose who to fight?" Sailor Mercury asked as she and the other girls ignored Ty Lee's random comment.

"Should it actually matter who we choose to fight?" Lina replied to the sailor soldier.

Massie and her friends, however, have their own opinions on Argent's companions.

_Hmm, let's see, the one with the orange hair looks like a Lord of the Rings reject, someone who should be in those Las Vegas circus shows, her fashion is kind varied and some weird blue chick with a very skimpy school girl outfit that every horny guy will go for_. Massie thought about each of Argent's companions.

"Wow. They certainly have a… interesting taste in fashion I guess." Claire said unsure about her choice of words, she didn't know what to think of her opponents.

_Hmm, they seem pretty harmless I guess_. _Don't know if they are though_. Kristen thought.

"Is that girl's hair blue?" Alicia asked with skepticism in her voice referring to Sailor Mercury's hair color.

"She probably dyed it." Dylan told her theory to Alicia.

"Hey!" Argent called out to Massie. "No hard feelings, alright mate?"

"Yeah. No problem here." Massie replied to Argent. _Time for Massie: Gothbuster to do her stuff_.

"Alright, let me just do a little warm up." Lina said as she began to chant a spell. "Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno... BURST FLARE!"

The flaming blast was hurtling towards the girls but they ducked and instead it hits a display of Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers merchandise at a Disney store that was being repaired by one employee but he jumped out of the way before the incoming destroyed the display. Thank God.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Claire shouted at the sorceress.

"Relax, I know that the rules state no killing, just doing a little target practice." Lina said.

"Okay, they're going down, hard!" said Massie with a serious tone in her voice. Massie then reached into backpack and unzipped it. She took out a Browning Hi-Power 9mm pistol.

"God damn, I didn't think you'd be **that** serious." Alicia said in a surprised tone.

"Believe me, I never go down without a fight." Massie told Alicia. "Oh, and don't think I left you guys without ammo."

She reached into her backpack again and took out four Walther P99 semi-automatic pistols and she gave one to each of them.

"I kind of like the one you have better." Kristen told Massie as she did like the gun Massie was using.

"Well, I couldn't get enough of those things." Massie said to Kristen. "But let's kick some ass. Bring it!"

"Begin!" the chocolate demon yelled.

And the fight was on. Both girls rushed into battle and they randomly went for each other one by one. First up, was of course Massie and Argent. Massie aimed her gun at her opponent, after much careful aim, she fired at her but Argent quickly created a crimson red shield which blocked each bullet.

Lina and Claire circled each other, glaring at each other waiting to strike. But then, Claire shoots her weapon at Lina but she ducked and fired her Burst Flare spell but Claire ducked so no harm came to her.

_God damn, that girl packs a punch_. Claire thought in surprise of Lina's magic. But not as surprised as she saw that her jeans were on fire. _Ah shit_!

She yelped as she tried to put out the fire with her hand much to her pain but while she did put out the fire, her jeans were pretty disintegrated so now they were up to her knees and that pretty much pissed off Claire.

"Fucking bitch!" Claire yelled in anger as she fired her gun at Lina, she missed but it went through Lina's cape as she ducked. So now she was pissed as well.

"Alright, that's it. You're going down missy." Lina said in a serious tone as she took off her cape and her gloves. "Let's rumble!"

She jumped on Claire and now the two girls were wrestling with each other and they clawd each other's hair as well.

"I have to be honest with you," Kristen began. "I'm not much of a fighter actually. In fact, I never fired a gun before."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't much of a fighter before as well." Sailor Mercury told Kristen. "But I did improve a bit."

"Well, I guess we should get this over with." Kristen said as she aimed her gun at the sailor soldier but she was shaking the gun as she was nervous to do so. Finally, she sighed in defeat. "You know what? I can't do this. I'm too nervous to do anything."

Alicia on the other hand, she had to avoid flaming blasts from Amara much to her dismay. In Amara's case, it wasn't anything personal, she knew that her teammate had to win so, why not fight? Well, that and she's trying not to harm her in anyway.

_Alright, stop fucking around and fight back. But wait, wouldn't she melt the bullets?_ Alicia thought as she was trying to come up with a strategy. _Okay, maybe if I just surrender_… _No, no, this is being televised_; _I don't want to look like a pussy_. _You know what_? _Fuck it, might as well fire anyway_.

Alicia fired at Amara but she quickly melted the bullets before they could hit her.

_Fuck_! _New plan_.

She then took out a small bottle of water from her pocket and threw a few drops of it at her but she missed as Amara avoided them. As you know what happens when water comes in contact with fire especially if it's volcanic magma. Thinking quickly, Amara threw a flame ball at her bottle of water she was holding on her right hand, it exploded and Alicia's hand ended up burning from the flame so she waved it in order for it to cool down.

"I'm sorry." Amara apologized as she was concerned if she harmed her opponent badly.

But then Alicia was then tackled in the middle of a small brawl between Lina and Claire. So far, their clothes were ripped and small chunks of their hair were pulled out.

"Do you realize how much haard work took it to design that cape?!" Lina yelled to Claire in anger.

"Well, do **you** know how much those jeans cost?!" Claire retaliated.

"Hey, I'm caught in the middle you know!" Alicia yelled in a panic.

"Shut up!" Lina yelled to Alicia.

Dylan ran to Ty Lee with the gun in her right hand, probably her attempt to pistol whip her. But Ty Lee took out Dylan very easily. How? Well, she rendered her right arm useless which caused her to drop the gun. Dylan attempted to hit her but Ty Lee rendered her left arm useless as well so no luck at that.

_Oh great_, _Monty Python syndrome_. Dylan groaned in her thoughts.

Dylan attempted to kick her opponent with her right leg but she did the same to it. For a while, Dylan was hopping on her left leg but then Ty Lee rendered the left leg useless so now Dylan was completely down for the count, quite literally I might add.

"We'll still be friends right?" Ty Lee asked her opponent with a hopeful look on her face.

_Now I know how the Black Knight in that Monty Python movie felt when his arms and legs were chopped off_. Dylan thought.

Massie was still firing at Argent who still had her shield up, determined to win, Massie didn't care if her bullets suddenly ran out unfortunately, now she did as the bullets on her gun ran out.

_Oh shit_. She thought.

She then got hit across the face by a crimson red boxing glove courtesy of Argent.

"Sorry, but I have to win you know." Argent told her opponent.

Then, both fighters were distracted by Alicia who was panting in exhaustion after escaping a brawl between Lina and Claire and she was also crawling on the arena.

"I do not want to go into a fucking brawl again!" Alicia yelled in exhaustion as she crawled her way through the fight.

"You know what? You win." Kristen told her opponent. "I can't do this anymore. Shall we call it a truce?"

"Truce." Sailor Mercury agreed as she and Kristen shook each other hands.

Back with Lina and Claire, the sorceress now gained the upper hand as she slammed into her opponent about four times. And Claire was now in a headlock.

"Alright say it!" Lina yelled as she attempted to squeeze the life out of Claire.

"Alright, uncle! Uncle! Uncle! I give up! Just let me breathe!" yelled Claire in defeat as she gasped for air.

"YES! In your face, loser!" Lina yelled in excitement as she let go of Claire who collapsed onto the arena.

"Alright, let's get this over with already." Argent said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Let's." Massie said.

Both girls glared at each other for a moment and finally, they ran to each with their fists clenched, ready to strike. By the time they got close enough, they swung their fists and what happened next? Well, Argent ducked so Massie's fist missed her opponent's face much to her dismay. But Argent punched upside her opponent's chin. The impact caused Massie to fly up two feet in the air and landed on the ground hard. She was kind of unconscious but she was unable to get up. But suffice to say, Argent and her companions won.

"As they say, 'All's well that ends well.'" Argent quoted an old saying.

The competitors cheered at Argent and her companions' accomplishment especially Deadpool. Argent smiled in satisfaction and so did her teammates.

"So, ready for round five, mate?" Argent turned to Lina.

"You bet!" Lina replied to her teammate.

**A/N:**

**Well, that's everything. I'm not sure if I got any of the Clique characters right I mean, I never read the books so I had to read about them online so I hope I got them right but if I didn't, I apologize. And if anyone is wondering, the reason why Sailor Mercury didn't use any of her attacks in mainly because I don't thinks he would attack an unarmed opponent especially if the opponent isn't evil so that's why I had her have a truce with Kristen. But depending on the next round, she'll use her attacks. And one more thing, yes, I like Monty Python. That's all I have to say so hope you guys enjoyed it and I wish everyone else luck on their entries especially my very good friend Furby.**


	6. Final Round: Leroy and Stitch

**A/N: And here we go again, this M-B with Argent vs. Leroy. I originally this fight was already written but the day after that, my computer suddenly went crazy, so as a result, they were deleted and I could not remember what I had written. So finally, I re-wrote the entire fight, it's probably not how I remembered it but overall, hope you guys enjoy it.**

Most of everyone on Argent's team had recovered after their fight with Massie and company. Some have suffered minor injuries though. Even though, Amara was shot in the leg, she was able to recover from her injury. They also weren't pissed at the fact that they lost, well, execpt Lina. She was very pissed that she lost the fight. But it wasn't just that, she was also pissed that her outfit was ruined thanks to Massie's use of her flamethrower.

"Great! Just great." growled an angry Lina Inverse as she took of her cape which was half-way burned. "Not only did I lose the fight, but my clothes are ruined!"

"Chill mate," Argent responded to Lina calmly. "it could've been worse."

"Oh yeah? Try me. What could've been worse?" Lina asked in a harsh tone.

"Well.." Argent began to say something but was unsure what to think of. "There are many things, I just don't know what they are."

"Hmph." Lina turned away with her arms crossed, with her head raised up in "spoiled child"-like fashion.

"So, who are our next opponents?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Only one way to find out." Argent answered as she began to walk toward the arena, the rest of her teammates followed her. Though at the same time, two identical creatures with different fur colors faced their opponents as they walked onto the arena as well.

"My money's on the aliens." Deadpool remarked to Vexen who didn't bother to respond to that. "I take it that you're betting on the girls?"

Upon seeing Leory and Stitch, Argent raised her eyebrow and asked, "Haven't I seen you before? Or was it the other, uh, thing?"

She was referring to the fact that one of previous opponents was 627. Despite the fact that he didn't look a lot like Stitch or Leroy but she still saw a resemblance.

"BEGIN!" yelled the chocolate demon.

"They don't look that tough." Lina said filled with arrogance.

"But you said that last time and look what happened." Amara reminded Lina of their previous fight.

"They got lucky. I mean,-" Lina said before she was cut off by Argent.

"Guys!" Argent chided as she looked at them instead of looking at the two alien experiments. "Let's just get this over with without trying to start an argument."

"I wasn't going to." Lina whined.

"Well, it looked like one was going to start." Argent continued on before she turned her head back toward the front again only to see that the two experiments were gone. "So, let's just-huh?"

"Where'd they go?" Ty Lee wondered out loud.

For a moment, everything was silent due to the fact that other competitors were just as confused and baffled as Argent's team. Well, all except one who knew that something was going to happen.

"They're screwed." Sylar said with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red thing jumped, zoomed in and tackled Argent, it was Leroy. As soon as he jumped on her, he was snapping his jaws trying to take a bite out of her since the rules now had a rule that had some of the competitors cheering. So now, he intended to kill whoever he fights and Argent happened to be on his mind.

"Oh shit!" yelled Lina as she now started to take action.

She summoned up a levitation onto Leroy, just as he was about to try another attempt to bite her head. Of course, he was now lifted in mid-air.

"Gotcha!" Lina said in satisfaction.

But she forgot that Stitch was the experiment's alley as he jumped on Lina's hair and began to claw it. And because of that, she lost all concentration and Leroy literally landed on his feet and he was ready to strike again.

"Thanks." Argent called out to Lina sarcastically.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" She yelled in a fright as if she swallowed a cockroach.

"I'll get it!" Amara said with a fireball in her hand.

"But you might hit Lina!" Ty Lee said to Amara with a worried tone in her voice.

"You're right." Amara realized as she put out her fireball, afterwards she looked at Sailor Mercury and asked, "Any ideas?"

"Yes," The Sailor Senshi began to explain her plan to both girls. "Amara, you and I will fight the red crature. Ty Lee, try to force to the blue creature off from Lina."

"Got it." Ty Lee nodded as she somersaulted her way to come to Lina's aid.

However, Argent was, well, at least, she was putting up a good fight against Leroy but not enough to take him down. First, after he landed on the arena, Argent quickly made a big, red crimson battering ram but he jumped out of the way. So, it instead knocked down a jewlery stand. Then, she tried a crimson red sledgehammer, her intention was to smash the alien experiment but he avoided it each time she tried. But on what seemed to be her sixth attempt, he punched through the sledgehammer which caused it to disintergrate.

But then all of a sudden, a fireball nearly hit Leroy. Of course, it was Amara who threw the fireball at him.

"Hey Tiny!" Amara, who was standing next to Sailor Mercury called out to the creature. "There's still us, you know!"

Leroy growled and cursed in a not-so-understable language. He leaped in mid-air as his retractable arms and claws were ready with the intention of having them pierce through his oppponents' skin. But then, Sailor Mercury shouted and fired her "Shine Aqua Illusion" attack at the creature. It was a direct hit as it ended up having the creature fly a few feet away from the arena itself. He crashed right into the window of a Sports Equipment store. However, thinking quickly afterwards, he formed into a ball and actually crashed through the shelves of the asiles and the impact ended up knocking them down like dominos. Then, Leroy bounced off a trampoline (which was near the walls) and flew through the same now broken window and back to the arena.

Argent then formed a giant, crimson red tennis racket, intending to whack the creature hard enough.

"I see it." Argent mummered under her breath, as she aimed her racket carefully.

But her aim was ruined as Lina, Stitch and Ty Lee crashed into Argent, they both fell into the ground and the racket disintergrated as a result. And Leroy ended up landing on all four fighters, very hard and made a very loud "THUD!" sound. Mercury and Amara winced at the impact.

"If I may borrow the expression: PWNED!" cried Deadpool as he watched the fight, obviously enjoying it.

"Must you yell." sighed Vexen who was annoyed at Deadpool's action.

Leroy then retracted back into himself, he groaned afterwards but he got up, stepped out of the back of Ty Lee's body and onto the arena. He saw both Sailor Mercury and Amara with anger in his eyes and he started to growl at them. Two additional arms then came out of both sides of his body but he didn't get the chance to attack after Amara fired two more fireballs at him, which caused him to be knocked down after he was hit by the second fireball.

"Want another one?" taunted Amara.

Leroy's head perked up and roared in anger. He got up and charged towards them.

"Ow!" groaned Ty Lee as she was the next person to get up. "That really hurts you know."

She yelped as Lina got up and pushed off both Ty Lee and Stitch (who finally detached himself from her hair). Lina then inspected her hair for damage only to find out that he took off chunks of her hair.

"Oh that's just fucking great!" yelled an angry Lina.

She then yelled in pain for a quick moment as she turned to see that Sitch scratched her back, leaving his claw marks on her. Of course, naturally this angered the sorceress.

"How dare you-!" Lina yelled in anger before she was cut off by the alien experiment when he jumped on her face ala Alien. She screamed and cursed although her words were muffled by Stitch's fur. Ty Lee got up and had a shocked expression on her face. Meanwhile, Leroy clawed the same leg where Massie shot Amara, so now the pain is worse for her. But that didn't stop her from trying to at least kill the damn thing. Sailor Mercury tried her best as well but that wasn't enough.

Things were worse for Lina and Ty Lee when it came to Stitch though. Ty Lee was having trouble as to what to do. Hell, she couldn't find any weak points on the damn thing. But then finally, Argent woke up and fired two crimson, red pincers on the experiment and began to remove him from the sorceress' face, although that was bringing her even more pain. Finally, the heroine removed Stitch from Lina's face but not before he took out more chunks of Lina's hair since he was grabbing onto them in order to stay on her face.

"OW! Next time, try something more safe will ya?!" Lina yelled to Argent in anger.

"Sorry." Argent apologized.

The goth girl then threw Stitch onto Leroy who was going to leap onto Amara. After Stitch crashed into Leroy, they both rolled on the floor for a while but Stitch got up quickly, formed into a ball and began rolling at ramming speed. But that proved to be a mistake as Argent created half of a crimson, red vert ramp and as a result, Stitch rolled onto the ramp and flew high into the air but soon dived down but Argent was prepared. She created her giant tennis racket again and whacked Stitch into a nearby toy store and he crashed into a box tower full of G.I. Joe action figures.

Argent then formed a giant, crimson, red hand. She grabbed Leroy with the hand and threw him into the same Disney store Lina almost destroyed much to the dismay of one of the employees who was fixing it.

"Lina, now!" Argent called to Lina.

"With pleasure." Lina smirked as she began to chant another spell. "Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!!"

She fired her most powerful blast at the Disney store, completely destroying it (Thank God), however, the spell caused an explosion so big, that it also killed a few shoppers. The explosion even knocked down a ramp, also killing a few people in the process.

"Was it supposed to do **that**?" Argent asked Lina, who was shocked at what was done.

"Oops." Lina sheeplishly responded with one word to summon up what just happened.

"Wow. Just wow." Deadpool stared in shock.

Sylar, however, was impressed. Now he wanted Lina's power and he wanted it now. Anyway, it was undetermined if Leroy was dead or not but regardless, the chocolate demon declared Argent's team the winners of Round 6. But, the tournament wasn't just yet as the chocolate demon had other plans for everyone's fate...

**A/N:**

**Probably not my best work but oh well, it's something. And sorry to avatar that I took so long but again, my computer is not in very condition right now so I had to ask my friend (who shall not be named) to borrow his labtop to finish my entries so I'd like to thank him for that and I wish everyone else luck including kinger810 with his entries and hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
